


Meet the Nikiforovs

by Littlewildcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Past Love, unrequuted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Yuuri had always loved Yuuko. He loved her since they were children and waited for her to acknowledge his feelings. She then falls in love with Takeshi and now is out of reach. That is how he found himself at a bar, drinking his sorrows away. He can’t see himself falling in love with anyone but someone may force him.





	1. Chapter 1

“ Another,” Yuuri said dejectedly as he slammed down his glass of Scotch on the table.

He loved her. He still loves her. Yuuko and him and been together forever. They had been childhood friends, classmates, rink mates .... everything. When she had decided to start dating Takeshi, an older alpha, he was jealous but thought maybe she would see how faithful he had been all these years when Takeshi decided to break it off like so many girlfriends before her. When he presented as an alpha, he was ecstatic but Yuuko was still dating Takeshi. They then entered college together and Takeshi and Yuuko had been together for four years. They graduate together and got jobs after college. Yuuko became a language arts teacher and Takeshi a PE teacher. Yuuri had gone ahead  
And became a pharmacist. He had became a pharmacist quicker than the average person as his first two years of undergrad was compared while he was in high school. So when he was 24, he had already started working at a famous pharmaceutical research company. Yuuko has been so happy for him and couldn’t stop gushing about how proud she was. He thought he still had a chance. They were now 32 and she still hadn’t married. He was hopeful.

 

That was when she told him. She told him that he wanted him to be the first to know. They were getting married. When Yuuri hears that, it broke his heart. Yuuri had congratulated her and he had excused himself. The love of his life was marrying someone else. So that is why he was here. In a bar. Drinking away his sorrows. He ordered another Scotch and quickly drowned it before paying his tab and leaving. 

 

It was cold today. He wrapped himself tightly in his jacket and headed down the street. He felt dizzy all of the sudden and everything went dark.

 

-/-

 

Yuuri groaned as he felt himself wake up. He had a headache. A very bad one. And he felt sore as if he had gotten into a fight and lost very badly. He tried looking around, but everything was blurry. Ah. His glasses must have fallen off. He tried to move but he couldn’t. He tried again, but he noticed that he was tied to a chair. 

He gasped in surprise and struggled against the restraints, trying to break free. 

A blob with silver hair appeared in front of him.

“ It’s alright dear. I have your glasses. They broke when you fell and I had to tape one of the ear piece things. I’ll put them on you.”

Yuuri felt the glasses slide into place and his vision cleared up. His vision had always been terrible.

In front of him was a pretty omega with icy blue eyes and silver hair that came down to his waist. He was smiling at Yuuri. Yuuri took in his attire and noticed he was wearing a skimpy black halter top and a short white skirt with black heels. He was breath taking. Yuuri would have been spluttering in the presence of someone so beautiful but right now he was scared and he had other pressing matters at this point. 

“ Don’t worry love. I won’t hurt you. I just wanted to invite you for dinner.” He motioned behind him.

Yuuri saw a small table filled with Italian food with Tiamasu for dessert. It was beautifully decorated and set up. 

But what what caught his attention was...  
“ Otabek? You’re here too?”

Yuuri saw his intern strapped to a chair as well with a small blonde sitting on his lap. The blonde had a fork positioned in front of Otabek, trying to feed the stoic man who was trying to lean away from the food. 

He looked at Yuuri surprised. 

“ You know each other?” The silver haired omega asked. 

 

“ Yeah. We work with each other,” Otabek elaborated. 

The silver haired omega clapped his hands. “ That’s perfect! My lovely Yuuri will have someone to talk to!”

Yuuri wiggled against his restraints to see if they loosened. Unfortunately, he was not very successful. The movement caught the omegas eye. He turned and smiled at him. 

“ You May not want to do that.” He held up a small black remote in his hand and tugged on a leather collar around Yuuri’s neck that he did not know was there. “You see this little shock collar can pack a punch with a little push of the button. So, you need to be a good boy.”

Yuuri gave him a strange look. Did he think he was a dog or something? 

The silver haired male straddled his lap and smiled down at him. “ Now... onto more important matters. What would you like to eat? We have quite the variety of food here.” He motioned to the table behind him. 

 

“ Ummm.... that’s very nice.....ummm... what’s your name again.”

The omega smiled and threw his arms over Yuuri’s neck, pulling his face close. “ My name is Victor. But you can call me anything you want, daddy,” He said salaciously. 

Yuuri blanched. Daddy? Who the heck was this person?

“ Ummm..... that’s a v-very nice name. I-I think I’ll just call you that.”

 

Victor pouted. Did he really want him to call him something else? Like what?

 

Yuuri’s musings were interrupted. “ Beka, why don’t you want to eat? “ Yuuri looked around the omega and saw the blonde trying to feed Otabek. He had a fork in front of his mouth, following his head as Otabek leaned away. 

“ Ummm.... maybe if you can give me something to drink.” Otabek asked.

The blonde nodded and reached for a glass of wine behind him. And offered it to Otabek. He sipped a little. Yuuri was distracted from the scene when he felt something nudge his lips. It was Victor offering him a small morsel if something. Yuuri sighed. He might as well eat something. He hadn’t had dinner yet. He opened his mouth and let a happy Victor feed him. 

 

-/-

Thanks for reading my story! Please comment and review! It makes my day.

Hi I’m tryin to find a manga about JJ and Yuri plitsesky. Basically JJ has been cheating on Isabella with Yuri and Yuri becomes preganant asbhe is an omega. Yuri tells JJ and then JJ breaks up with him and says he is going to marry Isabella. Can someone tell me where I can find this manga or dj? Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri was all for teaching. He really was. That was why he was given Otabek to teach and train. But this was not really teaching. He had no idea what the hell this was.

“ I know how to give a fucking blowjob!” The blonde omega, Yuri was his name, yelled. Victor had re-named the little blonde Yurio as he believed his “sweet, beautiful Yuuri” deserved the name more than him and there could not change his name.

“ Yeah right! I saw you try. It was god damn horrible. Otabek was probably bored to death. Look at him! He’s still soft. It’s obvious he did not enjoy it. You need to be more skillful.” 

 

Yuuri and Otabek and moved from the dinning area to a small bedroom where they were strapped down to two very soft and expensive looking mattresses with padded handcuffs. Their legs had been spread apart and their pants removed, baring them to the world. 

 

Well at least the mattress was soft. It looked like one of those expensive European mattresses. The type Yuuri could never afford.

“ I’ll show you how it’s done. “ the silver omega said.

 

“ Have you ever given head before?”

 

“ No but I watched porn and I’m a quick learner.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Of course this nutcase would think he’s a sex expert after watching a little bit of porn. What has he gotten himself into? 

Yuuri felt the bed dip as Victor positioned himself between the V of his legs. “ Now Yurio watch how I do it.”

He grasped Yuuri’s cock and leaned forward. He gave the underside a small kiss and littered the length with kisses until he reached the head of his cock and placed another on the head. Victor lapped at the slit with his tongue as he massaged Yuuri’s balls with his free hand. 

Yuuri felt himself panting at the ministrations. He had never received head or any other sexual or intimate contact before. He didn’t want it before. If it wasn’t Yuuko, he couldn’t image song something with anyone else. Yuuri clenched his fists as he felt Victor drag his tongue slowly across his length. 

Victor then took his length while and began to deep throat him. His hands found the base of his cock and balls and began to trace small patterns into the sensitive flesh. The omegas tongue swirled around the length as his head bobbed up and down in a rhythmic motion. 

Yuuri tried to pull his legs shut in vain. “ V-Victor... you don’t have to do this...”

The omega ignored him. Yuuri felt his climax quickly approaching. He tried to speak to warn Victor but it just came out in a moan. Did he really learn this from watching porn?

Yuuri felt himself release into Victor’s mouth and watched as Victor swallowed. 

Victor pulled off, a small dribble on the side of his mouth that he wiped away.

Victor smiled down at him, “ How did I do?”

Yuuri blanched. Was he serious. He basically jumped him and gave him a blow job and he wanted his opinion.

 

“ Ummm.... well... I don have anything to compare... but I guess you are pretty good.”

Victor preened at the compliant while Yurio grumbled about him being an old man and not have had sex yet. Yuuri flushed a bit.

“ Well I-i was kind of saving myself for someone....”

“ Me too! I was waiting for my effect mate! But you are here so everything is fine.” Victor chirped happily. 

He has to be kidding. And perfect mate? What was he taking about. Victor curled next to Yuuri. 

“ I love you so much. We are going to be very happy together. I can’t wait until you meet papa.”

Yuuri turned to him. “ Papa?” 

“ Yes. He’s coming to visit tomorrow. He wants to meet you.”

Yuuri stares at him owlishly. So this person was going to show his father the person he kidnapped and didn’t see anything wrong with it?!

 

“ You said you would help me please Beka!”  
The small blonde snapped.

 

Victor frowned. “ Don’t want to. I want to cuddle with Yuuri.”

 

“ The pug already got off. What about Beka? It’s not fair” he growled. 

 

“ Umm.... I’m good. I’m just tired so I don’t mind just sleeping.

Yurio glared at him as if that was the wrong answer. 

“You heard him. He’s tired.” Victor said petulantly. 

Yurio growled at him. “ Just get us some blankets and let us sleep.” Victor ordered. 

 

The Angry blonde stormed out to return a few minutes later with two large blankets. Victor attached a chain to his collar and released the bindings around his ankles and wrists.Before he could lift himself up, Victor pushed him down and made himself comfortable on his chest.

 

“ I can’t believe I’m finally sleeping with you! This is the best day ever!” Victor squealed. 

Yuuri sighed as he felt Victor’s breathing evened out as if he were asleep. How did he get into this mess.

-/-

 

Hi. Here is my next update. Please send your comments! I hope you like it. Also please check out my other story.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri knew every family had its own quirks and weird traditions. But this family was off its rocker. Turns out that their father was the head of the company that employed Yuuri and Otabek.

“ I’m glad to see that you are here Yuuri. I’ve heard many good things about you.” The Nikiforov patriarch stated. He looked a lot like Victor, but much more muscular and with a glare gracing his features. Yuuri met him about once or twice at the office, but he has never directly spoken with him. 

“ Umm... thank you sir.”

“ Please call me Alexander. I feel the way Victor talks about you, we will be family soon.”

Yuuri blanched. Was he expected to marry Victor?

Victor smile and squeezed his hand. “ Yuuri is so good to me Papa. I love him the best.”

Yuuri gave an uneasy smile. This was not what he was expecting. He was hoping this was going to be the voice of reason and that opportunity was slipping by quickly. The man had even seen his collar and had not commented on it.

Yurio gagged. “ Disgusting.”

Victor growled. “ You’re just upset because unlike Otabek, Yuuri is very affectionate.”

“ That’s bullshit. And you know it.”

“ Yura, watch your language and Victor, don’t   
Antagonize your brother. “ their father chastised.

They both huffed before returning to eat their food. 

“ Tell me Yuuri, what does your family do?”

“ They both run a spa in my hometown.”

“ That’s wonderful. My wife would surely love to visit once she returns from visiting her parents. “

“ Have they always ran the spa?”

“ Yes. It’s been the family business for generations.”

 

“ And you decided to leave the family business and venture on your own? That’s quite impressive. Your family must be proud that you are working as own of the leaders of a large pharmaceutical Company.”

Yuuri smiled. “ Yes. They are pretty supportive and my sister is the own to inherit the family business anyway. “

 

“ Ahhh. Where did you attend university at?”

“ University of Michigan.”

“ That’s a very good school. Quite impressive.   
No wonder Everyone speaks so highly of you.”

Yuuri blushes at the compliment. The rest of the dinner passed with some small and and inquires on the Nikiforov patriarch’s part. He questioned Otabek and asked about his background, the stoic man replied in turn. 

“ Now Victor, Yura it’s time for you two tog we ready for bed ok? We are heading to the airport early tomorrow to pick up your mother. “

Victor nodded and was about to grab Yuuri to no doubt drag him with when Alexander spoke again. “ I’ll like to spend some quality time with both Otabek and Yuuri. I’ll be in the live art with them both. You two go ahead and go to bed.”

Yurio and Victor nodded as they kissed their father goodnight. 

Alexander led them away to the library and poured them all some whiskey that was already sitting at one of the coffee tables. He motioned for them to sit before sitting down himself. 

 

“ As you may know any parent will do anything to protect their child and make them happy. Obviously you two for some reason make then happy.”

 

Ouch. Yuuri thought. He felt kind of insulted.

“ with that being Said I’ll consent their relationship with you two, but if you were to hurt them in anyway, don’t think I won’t hurt you. You already have a collar, don’t think I’ll take it off. My little ones need to be protected from rowdy and uncouth alphas. I just want to make it clear that you two are to make them happy and not take advantage of them. Got that? “

Both nodded and they were dismissed.

 

Yuuri groaned. This situation was getting increasingly worse. 

 

-/-

Please comment I love to hear from everyone. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander had left for the day for some business meeting which left Yuuri to the mercy and strange desires of one very enthusiastic omega. Ever since he left, Victor tried every idea and possible solution to impress and entertain Yuuri. Most of it being completely off base. And that is why Yuuri found himself naked expect for a small towel on a massage table with Said omega straddling his backside with nothing but a flimsy blue thong because ‘ Yuuri likes blue! And this is blue!’ Victor rubbed his shoulders with a warm scented oil pressed hard into that area. He wasn’t exactly and expert but was very enthusiastic about it. 

Victor kissed behind Yuuri’s ear as he rubbed down his midsection. 

“ You don’t have to do that. It’s not very appropriate.” Yuuri told him.

 

Victor frowned. “ But I like Yuuri. And when I get a little older, we will be married. It’s okay to be frisky every once in a while. My father doesn’t have to know.”

 

That’s the last person Yuuri wanted to found out he was banging Victor. 

“ Turn over.”

Yuuri rolled onto his back and Victor repositioned himself over his crotch.

“ I like you Yuuri. I want you to like me too.” Victor swooped down for a kiss. Yuuri carded his fingers through his hair and steadied him with a hand on his hip. Yuuri nipped gently at Vicktor’s plush lips, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Victor granted it with a soft sigh. Yuuri plunges his tongue into the moist cavern, mapping the contours of tongue and smooth surfaces of his teeth. Victor moaned and grounded his hips into Yuuri’s. He was already hard.

Yuuri pulled away. “ What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?” Victor inquired.

Yuuri shook his head. Victor must be serious about him. Omegas were usually modest and didn’t like to expose themselves unless to a potential mate. A very potential mate. Like they are a step away to marrying mate. Victor looked down at him curiously waiting for an answer. 

“‘Hand me the oil real quick, ok?”

Victor nodded and reached the to side table to grab it and hand it to Yuuri. Yuuri took and squeezed a generous amount on his hand and brought it behind Victor to his entrance. Victor gasped as he felt a finger trace lazy circles around his puckered entrance. He grasped Yuuri’s shoulders and buried his face into his neck.

“ Do you want this?”

“ Yes,” Victor whimpered.

Yuuri breached the entrance and felt Victor clamp down on his single digit. Yuuri probed it into the soft cavern and entered another one when he felt Victor relaxed. Soon he was fucking Victor with three fingers. The omega thrusted his hips backwards to meet his fingers.

“ Do you want to go farther?”

Victor nodded. Yuuri withdrew his fingers and Victor grabbed the bottle of oil. He fished Yuuri’s cock out from under the towel and proud a generous amount to his cock. He massaged the oil into his member and stroked it. 

What Victor did next shocked him. The omega leaned down and took him whole, before Yuuri could stop him it was too late. Victor came back up spluttering as he tried to spit up the oil. Yuuri grabbed a towel from the side table and put it up to Victor’s mouth so he could spit into it.

“ What were you thinking? It’s not could to put oil in your mouth.”

Victor gagged and spat into the cloth once more before pushing away Yuuri’s hand.  
“ I thought it would make it go down my throat easier. Yuuri looked like his had a big cock and it was going to make it difficult to swallow. I bought the oil would help!”

Yuuri blushes and sputtered. 

“ It doesn’t work like that!”

“ Then how is it supposed to work?”

“ You our oil or lube when you want to enter through the back.”

“ Then what about the mouth?”

“ You don’t need anything.”

Victor nodded.

“ I think that’s enough for one night. He should get some rest.”

“ But I want to continue,” Victor whines petulantly. 

“ Victor, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“ I won’t.”

“ Don’t you think we are going to fast?”

“ I want to claim Yuuri before any omega can! I love Yuuri so much!”

 

Yuuri rubbed his forehead. This was giving him a headache. 

“ Please Yuuri! I’ll do better this time. I’ll make it feel good.”

“ Victor, it doesn’t matter if I only feel good. We both need to feel good.”

“ So let’s feel good together.”

“ Ok fine. But let’s go someplace where we have a little bit more space ok?”

Victor squealed and wrapped his willowly frame around Yuuri.

-/-

 

Yuuri felt himself get pushed into a wall as Victor kissed him wildly. They were never going to make it to the bedroom at this rate. Yuuri felt behind Victor and when he made contact with his perfect round globes, he positioned his hands under them and lifted him up. Victor wrapped his legs around his waist and tangled his hands in disheveled black locks. 

 

Yuuri massaged those perfect globes as he continued the way to Victor’s bedroom. It was a bit awkward carrying because he was so much taller but he managed. He fumbled over when they reached the bed, Victor giggling underneath him. Yuuri reaches in between Victor legs and prodded his entrance. He was still loose from earlier. Victor moaned at the intimate contact. 

“ Put it in Yuuri! Put it in.” Victor encouraged 

happily. 

 

Yuuri moved the back piece of the thong out of the way and lined himself up. He placed the tip in when he felt himself being pushed forward u til he was completing lodged into Victor. Victor let out a loud cry as he did so.

“ Why did you do that you idiot?” Yuuri grounded out.

“ Because Yuuri felt so good.”

“ But I could have hurt you.”

“ I’m fine. I want you to move.” To emphasize his point he kicked Yuuri with the backs of his heels.

“ Fine, Fine, just stop kicking me.”

Yuuri pulled out before thrusting in.

“ Ahh.”

 

He repeated the action.

“ Ahhhh.”

Then once again.

 

“ Uh.. Ahh.”

He moved into a slow cant as he prepared Victor.

“ Yuuri faster. I can handle it.” Victor snapped.

 

Before Victor could do something stupid again, it was probably better to take someplace where he couldn’t.

He lifted Victor once more and pressed his back against the wall. His arms were hooked under Victor’s legs and pressed them wide open, revealing his cock as it disappeared and resorted again with each thrust into Victor. Victor clawed Yuuri’s shoulders as he threw his head back.

“ Yuuri! YUURI!”

Yuuri snapped his hips forward into Victor. He was completely at his mercy and vulnerable. Yuri that it was best like this so that Victor didn’t do anything to try and hurt himself. Victor kissed Yuuri passionately and tried to bring him closer. Yuuri watched him carefully and spread him a little wider so that he didn’t get too much leverage. Victor moaned at being stretched in the new position and leaned back against the wall. Yuuri didn’t trust this tricky bastard.

 

“ Unggg... oh god...Yuuri....Yuuri!”

Victor cried out. He was loud.

“ I’m close.... please.... please Yuuri..... let me cum....”

 

Yuuri thrusted hard into him, earning a loud squeal as Victor spilled. Yuuri placed his hands on the wall and pushed forward. He thrusted wildly ahead, trying to reach his own climax. He wanted to hurry this up. Victor was probably tired. 

He felt Victor claw his shoulders once more.

“ Harder... harder.... god Yuuri! You’re going to break me!”

Victor landed heavily as Yuuri continued to thrust. He felt Victor release again. 

“ Yuuri! Cum! Yuuri.!”

Yuuri was sure he probably woken up Yurio and Otabek. Victor was being so freaking loud.   
He was close. He was almost there. Yuuri thrusted once more before he released.

They both stayed still as they tried to catch their breath. Yuuri caught it quicker and brought Victor back to the mattress. 

Victor turned to Yuuri and smiled before giving a soft kiss and curling up against him to sleep.

 

Yuuri threw an arm over him and felt himself fall to sleep as well.

 

-/-

Please comment. I would love to hear from you.!


	5. Chapter 5

Yurio has chewed them both out the next morning and called them a disgusting couple. But that didn’t seem to deter Victor one bit. Dressed in a short silver, glittery cocktail dress he dragged Yuuri to the library and pushed sat him down on one of the couches before straddling him. He quickly undid his belt and Zipper before pulling out his member. Victor quickly lined himself up and unpacked impaled with a grunt. 

Yuuri grasped his hips tightly and guided him. He had told him about Yuuko. He couldn’t keep it from him. He felt bad. Some moved him this much yet he sometimes thought of someone else. Well it wasn’t all the time anymore but it was occasionally. 

Yuuri helped Victor moved as he began to bounce on his lap. Yuuri grabbed by the back of his head and placed a little pressure to give him a hint. Victor lowered his head and gave him a quick kiss before pulling apart and placing open mouth kisses on his throat.

 

Victor wrapped his Arms around Yuuri and encouraged him with breathy moans.

 

“ Yuuri.... I want...I want to do it standing up.”

Yuuri nodded and kissed Victor again. He grasped Victor by his legs  
And stood up. At that moment Victor giggled and leaned backward. Yuuri yelped as he felt himself being unbalanced and plummeting toward the ground. Victor have a loud cry as his head hit the table. 

Victor let go of Yuuri in favor of holding his head and sobbing hysterically.

“ Shit,” Yuuri cursed, “ I’m sorry Victor are you alright?”

The omega continued to sob as Yuuri quickly tucked himself back in his pants and embraced the omega. He planted kisses on his face as he Inspected him for any injuries. He had a small knot on the side of his head that was also bleeding. 

Yuuri cuddled him and began to rock him slowly, coaxing him to stop crying. 

There was a slamming of the door and Yuuri looked up to see Victor’s father with two heavy set body guards. He looked pissed.

“ What the hell did you do to me son?” He snarled as he took in Victor’s weeping face and his askewed clothing. 

Yuuri felt on of the body guards grab him by the color of his shirt and push his head hard into the ground while Another separated a wailing Victor from him. 

“ Yuuri! Yuuri!” He cried. 

Yuuri hisses and the off the guard as knocked the guard restraining Victor before running out of the room with Victor. They quickly descended the stairs and saw Otabek and Yurio there.

“ What the hell is going on,” the blonde omega snapped

“ Yuri! Run!” Victor yelled.

He was good to reply when he saw the guards close behind and followed them with Otabek in tow.

“ What the hell did you two do?!”

“ They just tried to separate Yuuri and I!”

They continued to run until they reached the same basement that Yuuri and Otabek were housed in earlier. Victor looked at the pin pad on the lock and quickly typed in the number before pushing everyone in and locking the door behind them. 

Yuuri panted as he hoped that they won’t break through. 

-/-

Sorry for the long wait, I’ve been having some personal troubles. I hope you like it so far. Please comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri breathes heavily as how felt his senses run wild. They were after his omega. He wanted to mark him, show them that he was his. His to mate, his to mark, his to protect, his to fuck. They had retreated in the bedroom that they first kept Otabek and Yuuri captive, barring the door with a large dresser and night stand. 

Yuuri snarled and gripped the sheets tightly, trying to control himself. 

Yuri turned toward him, “ What the hell is your problem asshole.”

Yuuri growled at him and Yurio cowered back. Otabek made an attempt to shield the omega but Yuuri gave him a warning growl. 

Yuuri tried to speak but it came out in hisses, snarls and growls.

“ He’s losing control of his instincts. It might be in overdrive from someone trying to separate him from Victor. 

“ Do something Beka!” Yurio whispered.

“ I can’t, he outranks me. Don’t worry, he’ll protect us. Ok? Just let him do his thing. I know you trust him.”

Yurio couldn’t deny that. He did trust Yuuri. And even though he will never admit it, he respected him. 

Yuuri walked over to Yurio and held out his hand toward him. Yurio took it as Yuuri lifted him up and directed him to one of the mattresses placed on the floor. He was turned to his stomach and Yuuri laid over him.

“ What is he doing,” Yurio said softly.

“ You don’t understand much about alphas do you?” Otabek asked.

“ Father and mother were never really comfortable about talking of such things.”  
Victor explained.

“ Well... since he is the alpha of our make-shift group he is going to mark the omegas. It connects us and conveys that we’re are a pack. “

 

“ So is it like a temporary thing or a permanent thing?” Yurio asked.

“ It will make us a family. So I guess permanent.”

Yuuri began peppering kisses along Yuuri’s neck until he reached his ear and began to nibble on the appendage. Victor huffed, envious at Yuuri’s attention for his brother. Yuuri began to thrust his hips into Yurios clothed behind. Yurio grunted as he felt Yuuri press a little harder. Yurio let out a moan at the sensation. Yuuri’s lips traveled his shoulder and gave a deep and quick bite, Yurio gasped in surprise and pain at the action. Yuuri released him and lapped at the wound until it stopped bleeding, leaving a dark scar.Yuuri got off of Yurio and allowed Otabek in his previous occupied spot but not before he rubbed himself against him. 

 

Yuuri grabbed Victor and pulled him on top of him. He placed his hands under his dress and on the round globes of his ass before grinding the body in top of him in his crotch. Victor squeaked in surprise from the forwardnrss. Yuuri attacked his neck before flipping him over.  
Yuuri grasped Victor’s member and began to stroke it. Victor moaned in appreciation. His other hand found its way to the hole located behind his balls. With his fingers he pushed the petals apart and plunged a finger into the slick folds. Victor began to squealed at the intrusion. Yuuri lowered himself and and began to nip and lick at his neck. 

Victor began to relax and Yuuri inserted another finger. At this point Victor was thrusting his hips in Yuuri’s direction. Yuuri placed another finger slowly, gauging Victor’s reaction. He didn’t seem to notice. Yuuri slowly withdrew his fingers much to Victor’s displeasure. Yuuri hurries unbuckled his pants and rid himself of the rest of his clothing as Victor horridly and did the same. Yuuri growled and pounced on Victor, entering in one swift thrust.

“ Ahhh!” Victor screamed in pleasure.

Yuuri thrusted into Victor at a fast pace. The slick of Victor hole easing the passage of his cock.

“ Ohh! Ohhhh! Ohhh god! Yuuri!” Victor cried. He mewled and screamed at the top of his lungs as Yuuri continued to thrust into him. He scratched down Yuuri’s back, leaving behind red welts. “ Oh my god! Oh my god! Faster Yuuri! Just like that! Yuuri!”

 

“ Shut the fuck up!” Yurio snapped as he lifted his head from the pillow the Otabek was fucking him into. “ I don’t want to have to hear your shit. You assholes.”

The pair Ignored the angry omega. 

Yuuri bent his head and sucked on a pert nipple. Nipping at it when Victor arched his back.

Yuuri growled into his kiss as he felt himself getting close to his climax. Yuuri releases with a roar as he felt himself swell up inside of Victor. Victor cried out as he felt himself come. Yuuri collapses on top of his and everything went dark.

-/-

When Yuuri woke up he felt groggy and everything was blurred around him. He must have lost his glasses sometime during the night. He felt someone place his missing glasses on his face as he looked around blindly.

Victor’s smiling face came into view. 

“ Good morning, my handsome alpha.” Yuuri blushed. Victor was already cleaned and dressed in a red dress that showed quiet a bit of cleavage. How he wanted to tear the dress of and f-

 

“ I’m glad you are awake. I was wondering when you would be waking up.” An icy voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Yuuri froze as he turned to see Victor’s father standing near by, glaring at him.

Victor beaming smile did not flatter once. “ Yuuri guess what? Papa said it will be alright for us to marry! Isn’t that great!” Victor embraced Yuuri tightly and Yuuri saw his father’s face darken considerable.

“ Yes Yuuri I cant wait for the day either.”

Yuuri yelped and prayed to whatever god that would listen that he wouldn’t be killed by his lovers father.

-/-   
thanks for reading my story. I’m sorry for he late update. Please leave your comments. I enjoy hearing from you. Again thanks.


End file.
